Low dropout (LDO) regulators are widely used in many types of devices, such as portable electronic devices like mobile telephones, notebook computers, and personal digital assistants. The design of an LDO regulator has become more challenging due to the need to reduce power consumption while still enabling accurate operation of a device. An LDO regulator with a low quiescent current is often desired in a battery-operated electronic device because it can increase the time between battery recharges or replacements. However, small quiescent current consumption can negatively impact other parameters of the LDO regulator, such as its load transient behavior, its power supply rejection ratio (PSRR), and its output voltage noise.